De vigilancia
by Joanne Distte
Summary: Se quedó para dejarle claro un par de cosas. La primera, que era él quien estaba al mando. La segunda, que ella tenía que obedecer. Bellatrix X Lucius. Cumple de Akasha.


N/A

**N/A. Esta es una pareja que no toco de manera explícita desde hace... uf, demasiado. Y YA SE POR QUÉ. Me ha costado la vida xD es super jodido manejar a Malfoy. Cada día hacia unos cuantos parrafitos y me bloqueaba. Ahhhh, horror. Además, últimamente dejo siempre TAN MAL a Lucius en los fics, que ya no le tengo respeto xDDD**

**Este es para Akasha 3 porque fue su cumple y no le pude hacer nada por los exámenes.**

**DE VIGILANCIA**

Cada paso que daba le resultaba más vergonzoso y humillante. Tendría que haberse negado, haber dicho algo, pero el miedo a enfrentarse al Señor Oscuro la había contenido. Era patético verse relegada de esa manera, cuando Lord Voldemort sabía que no tenía una servidora más leal. Se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez estuviera probando su obediencia, ver si era capaz de someterse a alguien como Lucius Malfoy por una orden suya, pero estaba demasiado furiosa como para que aquel pensamiento la calmara.

¡Era más joven que ella! No llevaba ni mucho menos tantos años de servicio, ni tenía tanta experiencia. Y estaba convencida de que su lealtad duraría el tiempo que alguien tardase en reunir suficiente dinero como para comprarla.

Rechinó los dientes. La máscara ocultaba el rubor furioso que teñía sus mejillas, pero no contenía el odio que había en su mirada. Eso no hubiera pasado desapercibido a nadie.

La figura vestida de negro que lideraba la columna de mortífagos dio el alto, levantando un poco la mano derecha, y se giró hacia sus subordinados. Cuando empezó a hablar, su voz sonó ahogada y grave por la máscara.

-No parece que haya nadie vigilando -susurró. Paseó la mirada por los terrenos, asegurándose. La valla de la casa que iban a atacar tenía delante una carretera de dos carriles. A esas horas de la noche estaba desierta. Con un poco de suerte, si eran discretos, los vecinos ni se enterarían de que había ocurrido algo.

-¿A qué esperamos? -gruñó con voz áspera una silueta más grande que las demás, con el rostro descubierto. Olía a una mezcla desagradable de sudor y sangre-. Vamos a coger a ese...

-Quieto, Greyback -le detuvo Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras-. Antes tenemos que asegurarnos.

-Está claro que no hay nadie -escupió Bellatrix, impaciente, decidida a no someterse ni cumplir las órdenes de ese estirado.

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, Bellatrix.

La mortífaga apretó los puños, su rostro congestionado por la ira. Malfoy no pareció impresionado al verla tan tensa, y siguió hablando:

-Dearborn no debe sufrir ningún daño -les recordó-. Tenemos que sacarle información, y para eso le necesitamos vivo.

-Pero cuando se la hayamos sacado...

Rosier ya había sacado la varita, ansioso.

-Nadie puede enterarse de que nos estamos infiltrando en el Ministerio -le espetó Lucius con frialdad-. Le borraremos la memoria.

-¿No se te ocurre nada mejor? -se burló Bellatrix-. Ese hechizo se puede romper, y todo el mundo se enterará.

-Si no te parece un buen plan, ve a discutirlo con el Señor Tenebroso -siseó. Se estaba hartando de que pusiera en duda su liderazgo delante de los demás, que parecían estar pasándoselo francamente bien-. Son sus órdenes.

Eso le bastó a Bellatrix para cerrar la boca. Una cosa eran lo que decía ese cobarde de Malfoy, y otra cosa lo que mandaba su Señor. No estaría de acuerdo, pero sabía cuando callarse.

Lucius se giró hacia Dolohov, satisfecho al ver que ya no decía nada más.

-Tú entrarás por la puerta de atrás -le ordenó, e hizo una seña al hombre que tenía al lado-. Rosier, irás con él.

-¿Seguro que no prefieres ir tú? -respondió, encogiéndose de hombros-. Te pega más lo de atacar por la espalda.

Todos rieron, pero la carcajada de Bellatrix fue la que se escuchó más. Se relajó un poco al ver que los demás tampoco aceptaban facilmente las órdenes de Malfoy.

-¿Y tú qué harás? ¿Quedarte mirando mientras hacemos todo el trabajo?

-Entraré por la puerta principal.

-Alguien debería quedarse vigilando -le recordó Lestrange.

-Tienes razón -asintió Lucius, y la miró directamente-. Te quedarás tú. Greyback vendrá conmigo.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Bellatrix se habría cortado la lengua antes que callarse. Se quitó la máscara, y todos pudieron ver lo cabreada que estaba.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para...? ¡No pienso quedarme aquí!

-Creo recordar que acabas de decir que alguien tenía que quedarse vigilando -respondió Lucius, intentando conservar la calma-. Lo ha dicho, ¿no?

Dolohov apartó la mirada y Rosier se encogió de hombros, su rostro impenetrable. Fenrir no se cortó y se echó a reír al ver la actitud de los otros.

Lucius no se lo tomó bien. Esa manifiesta rebelión... Él estaba al mando. ¡El Señor Oscuro le había puesto al mando! Miró iracundo a Bellatrix, sabiendo que era la causante de todo, al poner continuamente en duda sus órdenes. La mujer sonreía de una manera que le sacó de quicio. Parecía tremendamente satisfecha de sí misma. Se reía de él. Le entraron ganas de volverle la cara de una bofetada.

Lo sabía. Sabía que ninguno estaba contento por tener a ese inútil al mando. No se atreverían a desobedecerle directamente, pero siempre podían tener detalles. Curvó más los labios, mirándole desafiante. Oh, se estaba poniendo furioso. Lo notaba. Los hombros tensos bajo la túnica, la postura tan tiesa. Hasta le veía abrir y cerrar los puños lentamente.

Pensaba seguir en sus trece. Estaba loco si pensaba que iban a dejarla ahí afuera, esperando a que ellos terminaran el trabajo. El Señor Oscuro podía haberle puesto dirigiendo la misión, a pesar de que le correspondía a ella. Además, era la segunda al mando. No pensaba perderse ni una sola de las palabras que saliesen de los labios de Caradoc.

-Ordena a otro que se quede -le exigió la mujer.

-Creo que no lo has entendido. -Su voz fue un siseo gélido. Al parecer había llegado al límite. Hizo una seña a los demás mortífagos para que se acercasen-. Podéis empezar el ataque. Yo iré enseguida.

-Hecho.

Cuando querían, no había personas más obedientes.

Lucius no se molestó en ver como las figuras oscuras cruzaban la carretera y rompían los primeros hechizos de protección que guardaban la casa. Encaró a la mortífaga, amenazante.

Bellatrix arqueó las cejas.

-¿Te vas a quedar vigilando conmigo? -preguntó, irónica-. Qué considerado.

Lo siguiente que hizo fue dar un paso atrás, con la varita de Lucius en el cuello. Abrió mucho los ojos. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que podía ser tan rápido.

-No espero que seas capaz de entenderlo -masculló, en un tono de voz peligrosamente oscuro-. Pero el Señor Oscuro me ha puesto al mando de esta misión.

-Yo debería... -empezó, pero se calló cuando Malfoy le clavó más la varita, obligándole a levantar la barbilla.

-Pero no lo estás -cortó-. Así que deja de cuestionar mis órdenes.

Bellatrix se echó a reír, moviendo un poco la cabeza, haciendo que sus ojos encontrasen a los de Lucius.

-Pareces algo con tanta amenaza -se burló.

Ni preparada se lo hubiera esperado. La mano de Lucius se cerró en torno a su garganta, y con su cuerpo la empujó hasta la pared. La alzó un poco, haciéndola ponerse de puntillas para no ahogarse. Bella entreabrió los labios, dejando escapar un jadeo, intentando coger aire.

-¿Sigues creyendo que son sólo amenazas?

Bellatrix agarró la muñeca de Lucius con las dos manos, con fuerza.

-¿Así consigues que te respeten? -se rió la mujer, clavándole las uñas en el antebrazo.

-Hay gente que no atiende a razones -masculló Lucius, pegándose a ella para poder alzarla más.

-No me las has dado -respondió jadeante, arreglándoselas para mirarlo despreciativa.

-No tengo que dártelas. -Bellatrix escuchó resonar la respiración de Lucius dentro de la máscara de tan cerca que estaba-. Pídeselas a el Señor Oscuro, si es que te atreves. Él fue quien me puso al mando. Si no te considera... _adecuada_, será por algo.

-No... -Clávo más las uñas en el brazo. Se estaba quedando sin aire-. No te atrevas a insinuar que...

-No estás en posición de exigir nada.

Dejó escapar un jadeo entre los labios, y, aun así, Lucius vio como esbozaba una tenue sonrisa. Parpadeó tras la máscara, pensando que se lo había imaginado, cuando se encontró alzando el cuello al sentir un pinchazo.

-¿De verdad? -susurró Bellatrix, notando como inmediatamente se aflojaba la presión en torno a su cuello.

Sostenía un cuchillo en su mano derecha. Todavía aferrando el antebrazo de Malfoy con una mano, con la otra lo había conseguido sacar del bolsillo de su túnica. Era una suerte llevarlo siempre encima.

-Ya veo -dijo Lucius secamente, impidiendo que su tono de voz reflejase su sorpresa.

-Parece que cambian las tornas, ¿no?

-¿Estás segura?

Como toda respuesta apretó más el cuchillo, clavándole la punta, haciéndole un rasguño que empezó a sangrar en seguida. El hombre amagó un paso hacia atrás, pero consiguió quedarse en el sitio.

-Entonces es que estás ciego -escupió Bellatrix, y alzó la mano hasta rozar la máscara de Lucius-. O es que la máscara no te deja ver nada.

No dejó que se la quitara. Si antes había sido ella la que le cogió de las muñecas, ahora fue él. Le apresó la mano del cuchillo como una garra, haciéndola chocar contra la pared de cemento por encima de su cabeza.

Era tan fácil. Y estaba tan furiosa.

Bellatrix escuchó la respiración del hombre retumbar contra la máscara, pesada, jadeante. Después de todo, le había conseguido poner nervioso.

O no.

Lucius soltó el cuello de Bellatrix. A pesar de la poca luz, se le podían adivinar las marcas dejadas por los dedos. La agarró por la cintura, obligándola a mantenerse pegada contra la pared, mientras le subía la túnica.

-¿Qué te crees que...?

-Cierra la boca -le espetó con brutalidad.

Ella le hizo caso.

Quizá porque no parecía Lucius. Le distinguía los ojos grises, pero nada más. Podría ser un mortífago cualquiera, alguien agresivo y rencoroso y anónimo. Podría ser incluso Rodolphus.

No podía apartar los ojos de la máscara blanca. Inmutable, sin dejar translucir ni el más leve sentimiento de la persona que había detrás. Era eso lo que más la excitaba. Estaba completamente empapada cuando Lucius le hizo abrir las piernas, apartándole la ropa interior. No se detuvo con juegos previos. Hundió la mano en el vello negro, abriéndole los labios, empezando a frotarle el clítoris con el pulgar. Rápido, duro. Bellatrix dejó escapar todo el aire que guardaba en los pulmones.

Arqueó la espalda, separando más las piernas. Se lo hizo más fácil. Deslizó su mano libre por el antebrazo masculino, llegando a la muñeca y acompañando a su mano. Le instó a seguir, a dar un paso más. Malfoy le metió un par de dedos. Estaba tan húmeda que se deslizaron dentro con facilidad, y pudo meterle un tercero.

Se rió cuando la vio cerrar los ojos y apoyar la cabeza contra el muro.Incluso se mordió los labios para no dejar escapar ni un gemido.

Siempre haciéndose la dura.

Bellatrix le había abierto la capa, e intentaba deshacerse de su cinturón. Con la mano izquierda no era fácil, pero Malfoy no quería soltar la del cuchillo. No se fiaba de ella, ni aunque supiera que las piernas le temblaban tanto de placer que se tenía que apoyar para no caerse.

Acabó por bajarle la bragueta y meter la mano por ahí. Sonrió al notarle la polla dura. Iba a dejar de pensar que Lucius era tan frío como parecía. Palpitaba bajo la tela, estaba caliente. Malfoy se acercó mucho, dejando escapar un gruñido ronco. Estaban prácticamente pegados. La mujer enterró la cara en el cuello del mortífago.

-Suéltame.

-Ni lo sueñes.

Bellatrix le mordió, tan fuerte que le hizo sangre. Se lamió los labios, apretando por encima de la tela la polla de Malfoy.

-Joder -le escuchó sisear, arrastrando las palabras.

-Suéltame.

No se refería exactamente a _soltarla_ así, pero lo cierto es que lo hizo. Se apartó de ella, demasiado rápido, y Bellatrix le vio subirse con calma la cremallera del pantalón y cerrarse la capa negra. En la mano ya tenía la varita, y apuntaba con firmeza a la entrada del callejón.

No había nadie.

Bella iba a abrir la boca para protestar cuando escuchó los pasos. Varias personas venían corriendo. Nada más aparecer la mujer les reconoció. Dolohov, Rosier y Fenrir venían juntos, los dos últimos cargando con un cuerpo.

-¿Se puede saber quién...?

-Caradoc -contestó Dolohov, sin andarse por las ramas-. Tuvimos... problemas.

-¿Qué parte de no hacerle daño no entendistéis? -susurró Lucius, fulminándoles con la mirada. Estaban muertos. Los iba a matar a todos, uno a uno.

-Greyback dijo que...

Evan no quería problemas. Se intentó lavar las manos rápido.

-Fue porque el idiota de Rosier empezó con... -se defendió el licántropo.

-Empezaron a discutir, e intenté que pararan pero... -explicó Dolohov. Se había quitado la máscara, y Bellatrix vio que miraba de soslayo a Lucius-. No me hicieron caso. Después de todo yo no estaba al mando.

Malfoy iba a decir algo, pero lo pensó mejor. Se limitó mirar a aquellos tres locos. ¿Cómo se había podido cegar tanto como para dejarlos solos?

-Y se murió -terminó Rosier, rompiendo el silencio. No le gustaban los silencios.

-Querrás decir que lo matastéis -gruñó Malfoy.

-Bueno, sí. Tampoco cambia mucho la cosa.- Cambio el peso de un pie a otro, flexionando los brazos, que ya le dolían. Llevaba el cadáver cogido por los pies, y pesaba-. ¿Dónde dejamos esto?

-Deshaceos de él -masculló lucius, furioso-. Que no quede ni rastro.

-Qué suerte, Greyback, vas a poder comértelo -se burló Evan, soltando una risita.

Se adelantaron mientras discutían, pero Malfoy no se movió del sitio. La primera misión que dirigía, y había resultado un fracaso absoluto. Ahora tendría que ir a decírselo al Señor Oscuro... Tan solo esperaba que al menos hubieran sido capaces de sonsacarle la información que necesitaban.

Escuchó el suave rumor de la túnica de Bellatrix a su lado. La miró un segundo. El viento le despeinaba el pelo oscuro y espeso, pero la encontró incluso más atractiva que antes, cuando la tenía pegada a ese muro. Le vio esbozar una lenta sonrisa.

-Me muero por escuchar lo que vas a decirle.

-No creas que vas a librarte -masculló-. Eres la segunda al mando.

-¿Yo? -La mujer se volvió a mirarlo. Tenía las cejas arqueadas, y parecía hacer verdaderos esfuerzos por no echarse a reír-. Yo no tengo nada que ver. Me dejaste vigilando, ¿recuerdas?


End file.
